The broad goal of the Computational Biology Core (Core C) is to support each of the Program Projects by providing computational support for the high-throughput genomic methods required by the Program. Specifically, the Core will focus on 3 main areas of support: data tracking/management/distribution, high- throughput sequencing analysis, and functional characterization of genes/motifs. Importantly, all Projects will generate significant amounts of genome-scale data, including the recombination and double stranded break (DSB) maps of Project A Paigen, the PRDMS-ChlP-seq and Affinity-seq of Project B Petkov, and the RNA- seq and H3K4me3-ChlP-seq of Projects C Hibbs and D Handel. The analysis of these diverse and voluminous data requires sophisticated techniques for data processing and analysis that the individual projects cannot provide. The ability of each project and of the overall Program to achieve our goals relies on accurate and reliable data management and analyses, which the Core will provide by accomplishing 3 specific aims: 1) The Core will manage the faithful tracking of information from mouse through final genomic data point by utilizing JAX's Laboratory Information Management System (LIMS). 2) The Core will provide high-quality analysis of high-throughput sequencing (HTS) data by applying cutting-edge analysis methods. 3) The Core will facilitate biological interpretation of analysis results by providing Project Leaders with functional enrichment and motif analyses of their genomic data. All of these analyses will be delivered in a timely manner by coordinating with the other Program Cores and JAX's Gene Expression Service, which provides facilities and expertise in support of high-throughput sequencing and gene expression studies. Core C will be under the direction of Dr. Matthew Hibbs, who holds bachelors and doctoral degrees in Computer Science and is well qualified to direct these computational tasks.